Incêndio
by ShaggyDog123
Summary: Na esperança de juntar Natsu e Lucy, Mira manda eles em uma missão, sozinhos. Porém, o que era para ser um trabalho bem simples acaba saindo do controle. Uma aventura cheia de mistérios, perigos e emoções à flor da pele.
1. O Cupido Mirajane

_Nota da autora: Esta é a minha primeira fanfic, então, por favor, não me julguem muito! Espero que entedam que é uma fanfic NaLu, e que eles vão ser o foco principal._

_Esse primeiro capítulo vai ser curto, já que é apenas uma introdução. Eu planejo atualizar uma vez por semana, mas caso eu demore mais não se preocupem! Qualquer erro, sugestões, críticas, é só me informar. Não sejam tímidos._

_E só lembrando vocês que Fairy Tail não é meu, é do Hiro Mashima._

_Enfim, espero que gostem!_

**O Cupido Mirajane**

Mirajane observava a guilda. Era um dia completamente normal. Natsu e Gray que antes brigavam, agora corriam de Erza, por terem derrubado o bolo de morango dela (de novo) enquanto Lucy gritava para eles pararem com aquela loucura. O resto da guilda bebia, ria ou assistia aos garotos apanhando da Erza. Tudo normal. O dia perfeito para colocar o plano em ação.

Um dos hobbies secretos de Mira sempre fora formar casais. E um certo casal a intrigava já há algum tempo. Mirajane percebera certas mudanças no comportamento do garoto desde que ele conhecera essa maga. Ele estava sempre perto dela, rindo, brincando, brigando. E sempre que era preciso, ele estava lá, pronto para protegê-la.

Por mais que pensasse, parecia quase impossível juntá-los, pois sempre estavam cercados de amigos. Até, um dia, aquele trabalho apareceu no painel da Fairy Tail. Era perfeito! A localização, o tempo de viagem,... Apenas um único detalhe precisava ser mudado. Ela finalmente sabia como ia juntar aquele casal. Hoje ela colocaria em ação a Operação NaLu.

-Olá, Mira!- Lucy se aproximou do bar, acordando o Demônio Mirajane de seus devaneios- Será que você teria um pouco de gelo? É que a Erza bateu na cabeça do Natsu um pouco forte demais depois que ele derrubou a segunda fatia do bolo dela. Acho que ele vai ficar um pouco tonto por um tempo. Quero dizer, mais do que já é! Eu ia pedir pro Gray, mas ele saiu correndo, com medo de apanhar da Erza.

-Claro, Lucy! O Natsu nunca aprende. Ele tem sorte de ter você pra cuidar dele!

-Eu acho que sim. - disse a maga celestial, corando um pouco.

-Bem, eu vou indo ajudar o Natsu...

-Ah, sim, sim. Mas antes... Eu estava guardando isso para vocês.

Ela tirou um papel de debaixo do balcão e o entregou para Lucy. Nele lia-se:

**São requeridos 2 magos para destruir a Ruína da Torre Antiga, que ameaça desabar em cima de um vilarejo local, pondo em risco a vida dos moradores. Pede-se cuidado para que os destroços não atinjam as casas ou as pessoas.**

**Recompensa: 80,000 Jewel e a chave celestial de Pegasus.**

-Perfeito para você e o Natsu, não acha?

-Sim, claro! Tem até como recompensa uma chave celestial! E parte "destruir" combina mesmo com o Natsu.

-Pois é, quando eu vi esse trabalho no quadro, tive que guardar para vocês. Parece que foi feito especialmente para os dois!

-Só não entendi o porquê de apenas dois magos. - A loira questionou, levemente desconfiada.

-É por que... - Mira hesitou. - É que... Alguns clientes não gostam de muitos magos interferindo. Acham que atrapalham.

-Acho que faz sentido... Tem alguns clientes que são bem peculiares.

O Demônio respirou com alívio. Por um segundo, achou que Lucy desconfiaria e que o plano iria por água a baixo. Aquele "2" havia sido escrito por ela para evitar que o Happy, o Gray, a Erza ou qualquer outro mago interferisse na missão. Ela tinha receado que o "2" ficasse apertado entre as outras palavras ou que a letra ficasse muito diferente, deixando óbvio que fora escrito por ela.

-Obrigada mesmo por guardar esse trabalho, Mira! Vai me ajudar muito a pagar o aluguel.

Mira deu um sorrisinho.

-De nada! Ah, e um último conselho: aproveite bem o seu tempo com o Natsu.

-Como assim, Mira?

A bartender apenas rolou os olhos.

Lucy se dirigiu ao local onde Natsu estava. Ele havia sentado no chão, encostando a cabeça na parede.

-Natsu, aqui dentro do pano tem um pouco de gelo. O frio vai ajudar a amenizar a dor. Uma pena que a Wendy saiu naquela missão com a Charle e o Happy. Ela poderia já ter te curado. Mas enquanto ela não está aqui, você vai ser cuidado pela Enfermeira Lucy.

Ela se abaixou e colocou a trouxa de gelo no galo que havia se formado na cabeça do Dragon Slayer.

-Aye, Luce! Obrigado! A Erza vira um monstro quando a gente derruba o bolo dela!

-Vocês, também, ao invés de cuidar pra não derrubar mais o bolo dela, insistem no erro.

-A culpa não foi minha. Foi daquele covarde do Gray, que me empurrou para cima da mesa da Erza e depois fugiu.

Ela rolou os olhos.

-Enfim, Natsu, olha que legal essa missão que a Mira arranjou pra gente. É para destruir a Ruína da Torre Antiga, que ameaça desabar em cima de um vilarejo. Já tenho até um plano de como fazer isso sem botar a vida dos moradores em risco.

-Já estou ficando animado!- disse o sorridente Dragon Slayer.

Pouco tempo depois, Natsu se aproximou do bar.

-Hey, Mira-chan! Pode me passar um copo de água por favor?

-Claro! Então, você vai junto com a Lucy naquela missão?- ela falou, entregando o copo para o mago.

-Com certeza! É a primeira missão que ela não vai gritar comigo por destruir tudo!

Mirajane riu. _Está tudo indo de acordo com o plano! _

-A Lucy parecia bem animada com essa missão. Eu acho que vai ser bom você e ela passarem um tempo juntos. Cuide bem dela!

-Claro! A Lucy é a minha nakama e amiga! Eu vou sempre ajudar ela!

_Acho que vou ter que ser um pouco mais direta com ele_, pensou Mira.

-Natsu, você gosta da Lucy?

-Como eu disse agora pouco, ela é a minha melhor amiga... Claro que gosto dela! Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa, Mira-chan.

-Você já pensou que- Mira fez uma pequena pausa- você pode estar gostandodela mais do que como apenas uma amiga?

-O que? Como assim Mira?! Eu, _gostar _da Lucy?! De onde você tirou essa ideia?- O rosto dele estava mais vermelho que o cabelo da Erza.

-Bem, é o que todos falam... – _Ele não assumiu, mas não negou nenhuma vez..._, Mira deu um leve sorriso para si mesma.

Natsu tentou abrir a boca para argumentar, mas foi interrompido por um sapato acertando suas costas.

-Quem foi o bastardo?- Natsu gritou, esquecendo por completo o que ia falar para Mirajane. Obviamente que se tratava de Gray.

-Não vai vim lutar? Ou prefere ficar conversando aí, como uma garotinha?- gritou o mago seminu.

-Ora, seu stripper desgraçado! Melhor se preparar pra apanhar hoje! Vai aprender a colocar algumas roupas!- ele saiu correndo em direção ao mago do gelo, derrubando uma mesa no caminho. Infelizmente, era a mesa com um pedaço do bolo da Erza. _O terceiro pedaço de bolo, no mesmo dia?! Melhor eu já separar uma maca para o Natsu na enfermaria. Quando Erza vir isso, vai ter um ataque_, pensou Mirajane, rindo.

-Luceeeee, você está pronta?- o garoto de cabelos rosa estava ficando impaciente.

-Eu já estou pronta, estava terminando de colocar as coisas na mala. Vamos?

Natsu pulou pela janela, esperando a loira sair pela porta. Ele havia esperado por ela a manhã toda. Agora já era meio-dia e ele estava cansado de esperar. E estava com fome. Muita fome.

-Estou ficando com fome.

-Você está sempre com fome. ela disse saindo do prédio- Enfim,a Mira me falou que dá para chegar lá sem ter que tomar um trem. Mas teríamos que acampar no bosque uma noite.

-SEM TREM? Agora estou empolgado! Por que a gente não vai comer alguma coisa para comemorar?

-É uma ótima ideia! Conheço um restaurante aqui por perto que é muito bom!- Ela agarrou o pulso de Natsu e os dois saíram correndo.

Quando chegaram ao local estavam sem fôlego. Natsu observou o lugar. O restaurante tinha a fachada pintada de roxo e as paredes interiores de verde-musgo. Algumas mesas ficavam do lado de fora, outras do lado de dentro_. Tem uma cara simpática,_ pensou Natsu. _E o cheiro da comida é divino._

Os dois sentaram-se em uma das mesas ao ar livre e pediram duas porções de macarrão.

-Luce, esse lugar parece ser muito bom!

-É conhecido por ter o melhor macarrão de Magnolia.

O garçom então chegou com os pratos. O cheiro estava matando Natsu de fome e ele comeu desesperadamente, fazendo a maior bagunça.

-Natsu, será que, por favor, poderia não comer feito um porco?- o tom da voz dela era gentil, mas o olhar revelava o contrário.

-Eu não como feito um _porco._

_-_Olhe a bagunça que você fez... Respingou molho na toalha inteira e o seu rosto está todo sujo.

Lucy pegou um guardanapo e, esticando o braço por cima da mesa, limpou o rosto dele.

-Pronto, bem melhor!

Natsu já estava pronto para falar que não precisava ser tratado como um bebê, quando o garçom apareceu.

-O encontro foi agradável? Devo dizer, este restaurante é um dos preferidos entre os jovens casais.

Imediatamente, os dois coraram.

-Não foi um...

-Nós não... Somos apenas amigos...

-Ah, eu entendo. Se os senhores permitirem, eu vou retirar os pratos vazios. Vão querer algo mais?

-Não. Nós agradecemos!

Eles passaram o resto do dia caminhando. Já era o fim da tarde quando chegaram à uma clareira.

-A Mira me falou desse lugar! É exatamente no meio do bosque. Ela disse que é um bom lugar para passar a noite, então acho que a gente pode comer e descansar aqui. Amanhã a gente continua a caminhar. Só falta meio bosque para chegarmos na Ruína.

-Pode ser! Eu já estou com fome de novo. Não comi nada desde o almoço.

Eles então montaram a barraca, acenderam uma fogueira e foram jantar.

O jantar deles consistia em alguns biscoitos apenas, e fogo para o Natsu.

-Esse fogo está delicioso!- Natsu disse, sugando mais um pouco de fogo.

-Você é tão fofo quando está comendo fogo!- Lucy se arrependeu do comentário logo após ter soltado ele. Não era para ela ter falado isso, mas agora era tarde demais.

-Eu não sou fofo!- ele fez uma cara de indignação- Eu sou um Dragão! Forte e poderoso!

Natsu se levantou para fazer pose, o que fez Lucy gargalhar.

-Você acha que pode rir de um Dragão e sair ilesa?

Ele segurou Lucy, prendendo-a contra o chão, e começou a fazer cócegas nela.

-Hahahaha. Para. Naaaatsu. Hahaha. PAAARA! Hahahahahaha. POR FAVOR. Eu juro... Hahahaha... Que nunca... Hahahaha... Te chamo... Hahahaha... de... fofo!

-Hum. Acho que você aprendeu a lição. - ele disse, parando de fazer cócegas nela.

-Achei que ia morrer de falta de ar.

-Você tinha que ver a sua cara de desespero. Tava hilária.

Ela jogou uma pedra na cabeça dele.

-Quer enfurecer o Dragão de novo?

Ela saiu correndo e ele foi atrás. Ficaram assim até se cansarem. Então deitaram sob a grama, um do lado do outro, contemplando as estrelas.

-O céu aqui fica lindo à noite.

-Fica mesmo! Muito lindo!

-Vê aquela constelação ali?- ela apontou.

-A que parece um dragão?

-Aquela é Escorpião. E não parece em dragão.

-Parece sim. Olha, ali é a cauda,- ele foi apontando- ali as asas e ali é a cabeça.

-Se você diz...

Lucy soltou um riso e olhou para o Natsu. Ele se virou para ela, com aqueles olhos ônix refletindo a luz das estrelas, e sorriu para ela, enquanto suas mãos se entrelaçavam. Ele a abraçou, e a puxou para mais perto. _O calor que emana dele é tão... Reconfortante_, ela pensou. Lentamente, os olhos dela foram se fechando, enquanto ela se entregava ao sono.

-Acorda! Natsu acorda! Natsu Dragneel, eu já mandei você levantar!

O Dragon Slayer abriu os olhos. Os gritos da loira eram difíceis de ignorar, principalmente quando vinham acompanhados de chutes.

-Ai, ai. Calma Lucy. Já acordei.

Ele se levantou, esfregando a cabeça, percebendo só agora que havia dormido a noite inteira abraçado com a Lucy.

-Oi dorminhoco! Teve uma boa noite de sono?- ela se agachou ao lado dele- Você tem ideia de que horas são? Já são duas da tarde! Temos que sair agora!

-Por quê?

-A gente tem uma missão para terminar, caso você não lembre! Nós acabamos dormindo demais e agora é muito tarde! Mesmo se a gente saísse agora, só chegaríamos lá à noite. O que significa que vamos demorar um dia a mais e eu não trouxe comida suficiente para outra noite!

-Isso a gente pode pedir para os moradores da vila. Ou comprar deles. Não esquente a cabeça, Luce.- ele bagunçou o cabelo da loira.

Vendo o sorriso dele a maga se arrependeu de ter gritado com ele. Afinal, a culpa era dela também. Toda a confusão emocial na qual ela se encontrava acabou sendo extravasada nele.

-Acho que você tem razão. Estou me preocupando demais. Desculpe por ter te chutado.

-Sem problemas!- ele sorriu, mostrando os caninos- Nem doeu!

Os dois seguiram caminho, conversando e comendo, como sempre faziam. Lucy contava para Natsu como iria acabar o romance dela. Depois de ele e Happy ter emtentado tantas vezes roubar os manuscritos do livro, Lucy havia desistido e contado a história para eles.

-Só não conte para a Levy! Eu quero ver a reação dela quando ler!

-Não se preocupe com isso. Minha boca é um túmulo!- ele disse sorrindo.

O sol já estava se pondo quando avistaram a Ruína no horizonte.


	2. Entre chamas e algodão

_Notas da autora: Olá a todos. Esse capítulo tem uma homenagem ao fãs de CDZ (outra paixão minha)._

_Obs: Eu mudei o preço da recompensa do trabalho. 25,000 Jewels era um número bem baixo. Agora é 80,000 Jewels._

_Enfim, peço que deixem suas opiniões, mesmo que sejam negativas. Críticas ajudam a melhorar a qualidade dos textos (:_

_Espero que gostem!_

**Entre chamas e algodão**

_Entendi porque nos chamaram. Está tão inclinada que não sei como ainda está em pé,_ pensou Lucy ao ver a Torre. A estrutura estava rachando e tinha uma inclinação de aproximadamente 60° com o chão. O líder do vilarejo se encontrava próximo à base da Torre. Era um homem alto de cabelos cinza, já de idade avançada. Usava uma túnica marrom. Ao redor de seus pequenos olhos viam-se rugas típicas de quem sorri muito. Porém agora o que se via no rosto dele era preocupação.

-Bem-vindos! Vocês devem ser os magos da Fairy Tail que eu requisitei. Eu sou o Mestre Lyonel, prefeito pda vila. E vocês são?

-Eu sou o Natsu!- disse o mago sorrindo.

-Olá! Eu sou a Lucy! Prazer em conhecê-lo.

-Como vocês puderam perceber, a torre está ameaçando desabar em cima de nossas casas. Eu fui relutante em implodir esta torre antes, por ser um monumento de uma antiga civilização que viveu na região, mas agora vejo que foi um erro. Peço muito cuidado para que os escombros não causarem mais estrago.

-Não se preocupe!- afirmou Lucy- Nós já temos um plano! Abra portão do carneiro! Aries!

O espírito celestial apareceu num 'Puf!' de algodão:

-D-desculpe.

-Aries, está vendo aquela torre?- Lucy apontou- Preciso que você faça uma barreira bem resistente em volta dela. Natsu, depois que a Aries acabar de fazer a barreira, é com você!

-Isso vai ser fácil!- disse Natsu com um sorriso na cara.

Paredes de algodão cor de rosa se ergueram volta da torre, como uma muralha alta de paredes grossas. Apenas Natsu ficou do lado de dentro do muro. Acabada a construção da barreira de algodão, Aries voltou para o Mundo Celestial e Natsu começou o trabalho de destruição. Lucy havia tentado convencer o Dragon Slayer que seria melhor ter ajuda de alguns dos seus espíritos celestiais, mas não teve sucesso. Não que ela se preocupa muito. Natsu já destruíra tanta coisa que mais uma torre não seria nada para ele.

Lucy não conseguia ver a torre caindo, por estar do lado de fora da muralha cor de rosa, mas conseguia ouvir o barulho dos escombros encontrando o chão, sentir as oscilações provocadas pela destruição e ver o reflexo do fogo no céu.

Mestre Lyonel se aproximou da maga.

-Quando eu decidi destruir essa torre, já sabia que devia chamar a Fairy Tail. É conhecida como a mais destrutiva das guildas- quando os vi chegando, duvidei que apenas dois magos destruíssem a torre. Mas seu amigo Natsu é bem forte mesmo!

-Ele é! Um dos magos mais fortes e destrutivos da guilda! Mas, não entendi uma coisa. Porque você estranhou apenas dois magos chegando, já que o pedido solicitava apenas dois magos?

-Eu nunca limitei o número de magos para esse trabalho.- ele tinha um olhar desconfiado.

Ouviu-se um grande estrondo, indicando que boa parte da torre havia caído.

-Como não? - Ela retirou o papel do bolso- Aqui diz claramente dois magos.

-Não fui eu que escrevi isso. A letra é diferente. Esse "2" foi espremido entre as palavras. Alguém adicionou ele. Mas por quê?

**-Flashback-**

"**-Só não entendi o porquê de apenas dois magos. **

**-É por que... - Mira hesitou. - É que... Alguns clientes não gostam de muitos magos interferindo. Acham que atrapalham.**

**-Acho que faz sentido... Tem alguns clientes que são bem peculiares.**

-Acho que sei quem foi...

_E eu caí feito um patinho. Não sei como ela me convenceu. Ela mente muito mal. Acho que foi a empolgação pelo trabalho._

**"Ah, e um último conselho: aproveite bem o seu tempo com o Natsu."**_Ela está tentando me juntar com o Natsu. Eu nem tenho certeza se gosto dele. Eu até gosto, mas ele nunca me veria sem ser como a nakama dele. É tudo tão confuso... _

-Hey Luce! Velhote!- a voz do Dragon Slayer a acordou dos pensamentos.– A torre já está abaixo e nenhuma moradia foi danificada!

-Muito bem! Aqui estão os 80,000 Jewels e a chave celestial de Pégasus. Ela pode ser muito útil em situações de luta. O Pegasus é muito leal ao seu Mestre.

Ele entregou o pagamento para Lucy.

-Então o senhor tem experiência com espíritos celestiais?

-Eu tenho um pouco. Minha esposa foi uma maga celestial na juventude, mas a guilda que ela participava faliu. Então ela se mudou para cá, onde nos conhecemos. Depois que casamos, ela desistiu de tentar a vida como maga e virou dona de casa. O Pegasus era um dos espíritos com os quais ela tinha um contrato.

-Me sinto lisonjeada por receber algo com tanto valor sentimental para você. Deve ser difícil se separar de algo que te lembre da sua esposa.

-No começo foi. Agora vejo que é injusto com o espírito celestial deixá-lo tanto tempo sem ação. As outras chaves dela eu já vendi. Apenas essa havia ficado.

-Obrigada mesmo! Aliás, Natsu, aqui está o dinheiro para você.

-Nah, Luce. Você pode ficar com o dinheiro, eu não preciso.

-Mas eu faço questão que você fique com o dinheiro, já que fez todo o trabalho! E eu já estou levando a chave. Ia me sentir culpada.

-Mas você foi muito importante para o trabalho! Sem você as casas teriam sido destruídas! Eu só fiz o que eu faço todo trabalho: destruir alguma coisa. Você foi muito importante! Fique com o te ajudar a pagar o aluguel.

Lucy tentou responder, mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca. Ele havia falado com tanta seriedade e sinceridade que ficava difícil recusar. Mesmo assim ela se sentia culpada por levar toda a recompensa. O silêncio durou alguns segundos, até que o Mestre decidiu falar.

-Por que vocês não dividem o dinheiro? 40,000 para cada. Acham justo?

-Acho que é justo. E você Natsu?

-Bem, pode ser... Mas eu vou usar parte do dinheiro para comprar comida pra gente voltar para Magnolia.

Eles dividiram então o dinheiro e se prepararam para voltar para casa, enquanto o prefeito separava as provisões que Natsu havia comprado. Alguns minutos depois eles se reencontraram.

-Aqui está a comida! Vocês vão seguir viagem à noite? Não querem passar a noite aqui? Tem um quarto de hospedes ma minha casa, com duas camas. Vocês podem dormir lá! Seria uma forma de agradecimento por vocês terem salvado a vida do meu povo.

-Eu é que agradeço! O senhor é muito gentil! Eu e o Natsu aceitaremos sua generosa oferta!

-Aye! Muito mais confortável que dormir na grama.- disse Natsu.

-Me sigam! Minha casa não fica longe.

Eles andaram durante uns cinco minutos, em silêncio, até pararem em frente a uma casa de madeira pintada de amarelo, com um jardim bem cuidado na frente e um telhado laranja.

-Essa é a casa na qual eu vivo. Não é muito chique, mas espero que achem aconchegante.

-Muito bonito o seu jardim- comentou Lucy- Você que o mantém?

-Sim. Minha esposa cuidava dele quando ainda era viva. Ela gostava muito de cuidar deste jardim. Depois que morreu, decidi mantê-lo.

-É muito bonito de sua parte! O senhor realmente amava ela, não?

-Amava. Muito.- ele deu um sorriso melancólico- Vamos entrar?

A casa por dentro não tinha muita coisa, mas era bem ajeitada. A sala e a cozinha eram um cômodo só, contendo um sofá verde, uma mesa, uma geladeira, um fogão, uma pia e um balcão. Os dois quartos, o de Lyonel e o de hóspedes, se pareciam muito entre si. Eram suítes, com um armário e uma mesa, com as paredes eram pintadas de verde claro. A única diferença era que o quarto de Lyonel tinha apenas uma cama ao invés de duas. Todos os móveis eram feitios de uma madeira rústica bem entalhada.

Natsu e Lucy deixaram as coisas em cima da mesa e a maga foi tomar um banho. Natsu aproveitou o tempo para comer um pouco e se deitou na cama para descansar. Ao deitar, sentiu algo no bolso de trás da sua calça e se lembrou que tinha que mostrar uma coisa para Lucy. Ele se levantou e abriu a porta do banheiro.

-Luceee, tenho que te mostrar uma coisa!

-QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE TE FALAR PARA NÃO INVADIR O MEU BANHO! SEU PERVERTIDO!

-Me desculpe! É que eu tenho que te mostrar...

-DEPOIS. Só espere eu sair. Daí você me mostra.

-Não entendo pra que tanto estresse. Já te vi sem roupa tantas vezes...

-SEU PERVERTIDO! SAIA.

Ele foi expulso do banheiro à Lucy Kicks.

Alguns minutos depois, Lucy saiu do banho. Estava usando um pijama com um shorts curto e uma camiseta larga com ilustrações de ursinhos.

-O que você queria me mostrar, Natsu?

-Essa pedra aqui- ele tirou uma pedra do bolso. Tinha o tamanho da palma da mão dele e era de um verde esmeralda muito intenso.- Achei na base da torre, num pedestal. Sinto um grande poder mágico vindo dela.

-Eu também sinto. Uma mágica que lembra muito a dos espíritos celestiais. Por que será?- Ela pegou a pedra para analisá-la de perto- Depois pergunto para a Virgo ou para o Crux. Antes, vou fechar um contrato com o Pegasus.

Lucy, então pegou a chave e, girando ela no ar, gritou:

-Abra portão do pégaso! Pegasus!

Nesse momento uma luz vermelha brilhou, revelando o Pegasus. Era um garoto com cabelos castanhos bagunçados e olhos castanhos, usando uma armadura branca com grandes ombreiras sob uma roupa vermelha.

-Olá, eu sou o espírito celestial de Pegasus. Podem me chamar de Seiya.

-Olá Seiya! Me chamo Lucy. Gostaria de fechar um contrato com você!

-Eu sou o Natsu, o nakama dela!- falou o Dragon Slayer, sorridente.

-Vai fechar o contrato com os termos tradicionais? "Vir quando for chamado"," proteger e obedecer ao Mestre" e "não voltar ao Mundo dos Espíritos Celestiais sem permissão"?

-Esses termos estão ótimos para mim. Só tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria de adicionar.- ela se aproximou do ouvido de Seiya e sussurrou algo que Natsu, mesmo com a super audição não conseguiu entender.- Aceita esse termo?

-Não vejo porque não!

-Então fechamos um contrato! Porque você não aproveita para nos contar um pouco de suas habilidades?

-Você sabe lutar?- perguntou Natsu animado.

-Luta corporal é a minha especialidade! Eu poderia dizer também que sou muito leal e persistente. Daria de tudo para proteger um Mestre.

-Isso é muito bom de ouvir!

-Vamos lutar!- Natsu gritou.

-Sem lutas, Natsu. Nós estamos na casa do Mestre Lyonel. Não iria ser muito bom se a gente destruísse o quarto de hóspedes dele!

-Aye Luce.- o Dragon Slayer parecia decepcionado.

-Enfim, Seiya. Continue.

-Bem, O golpe que é a especialidade do Pegasus é o Meteoro de Pégaso. Tem um grande poder destrutivo. Pegasus é um portal meio raro, só existem três chaves: a minha, a do Tenma e a do Kouga. Em geral, nosso poder aumenta junto com o poder do mago e valorizamos muito a amizade.- ele finalizou a frase com um sorriso de satisfação.

-Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem juntos!- falou Lucy- Bem vindo à família!

-Fico muito feliz em me juntar à vocês!

-É hora de nos despedirmos. Até mais Seiya!

-Até mais!- ele sé despediu enquanto sua figura desaparecia no ar.

Depois que o Pegasus sumiu, Natsu perguntou para Lucy o que ela havia sussurrado no ouvido dele.

-É só uma condição que eu propus para os espíritos depois do que aconteceu nos Grandes Jogos. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes!- ela disse corando. Ele corou mais ainda.

-Eu não estava com ciúmes! Só estava curioso!- ele não iria assumir, mas havia sentido uma pontada de ciúmes por ter sido deixado de fora.

-Se você diz... Hahaha. Bem, eu já vou dormir. Estou exausta. Boa noite, Natsu.

-Eu também estou cansado, mas vou tomar um banho antes. Boa noite, Luce!

Na manhã seguinte, Lucy acordou um pouco tonta.

-Nossa, tive um sonho muito louco.

-Você também?- falou uma voz ao lado. Era Natsu.

-Sim. Está tudo meio embaralhado agora, mas eu lembro que tnha essa pedra que você achou. Ela virou um homem e lutou contra alguém para proteger uma vila. Mas,de repente, tudo virou chamas e então apagou. Depois, só tinha uma voz falando "Me ajudem, me ajudem a me libertar".

Natsu ouviu Lucy contar com uma expressão incrédula.

-O seu sonho foi igual ao meu!

-Sério?! Que estranho. Vamos falar com a Virgo. Agora. Ela deve saber alguma coisa sobre essa pedra.


End file.
